Othello Miraslov and the Titanic
by royyhewriterboy
Summary: This is about a young Russian boy on the Titanic. Has some swearing and violence so I would say its PG13. Its a short story so it is in 1 slightly larger sized chapter


Warning: Some content may be disturbing, offensive or upsetting to some readers. So don't say I didn't warn you.

I still remember the night, that everything went downhill completely. My name is Othello Miraslov. Was was born on April 27th 1903. I was about 10 or 9 at the time. I was born in Russia, more specifically in Moscow. My family really did bot like the politics and laws there, so we decided to try to cross the border and try to get to England, to start a new life. Sadly, my parents did not make it. They were caught by police in Germany, because they broke a law there that did not exist in Russia. I managed to run into a small alley, where they could not find me. Once I got to the UK, I was excited to find out that the Titanic will begin its maiden voyage. When I got to the boarding area, I found out quickly that the big crowd could make it much easier to get onto the ship. Once I got on, I decided I would sleep in a vacant 3rd class cabin. For most of the trip, I would spend most of my time reading notes that where copies of words in books I read. When i wasn't reading, I would play card games with other passengers that knew Russian in the 3rd class Dining room. I tried gambling and ended up getting lots of money, which I would spend in America, once I got there. I woke up at 11:40, to hear the most horrible sound. It heard what sound like an explosion with metal being ripped apart. I got out of my room, to see that about 20 to 40 3rd class passengers were rushing towards a gate. The crew heard the commotion and decided to run down. I screamed in horror as I heard a loud gunshot. I saw, that a child that looked to be no older than 7, was shot in the eye. I watched him as he rolled around screaming and crying in pain and agony. One of the passengers, said something in English, it sounded like he screamed some like "You stupid bloody bastard, why would you do such a thing to my child?", I watched a crew member. He pulled out a peice of paper and ink. He wrote something down and handed it to another crew member. He saluted to the other crew memebers and put his gun to his head. He shed a single tear and closed his eyes. It sounded like he said "Goodbye" in a sad deep voice. He pulled the trigger, causing blood to leak out of his head. One passenger said in Russian "This is enough! Let us through! We have wives and children, but your still going to let them die!" A crew member saw many crying children and women. He decided to calmly open the gate, and let us through. It was about 11:55 by then. I was lost in the maze of 2nd class rooms. I heard what sounded like screaming in Russian. It was in a room. The door was open. But there were only about 10 centimeters of space between the top of the frame the door and the water. There was beautiful, blonde girl, about 7 to 9 years old, with a life jacket on. I said in Russian "I can help you, just try to keep your head above the water!" I grabbed her hand and got her out of the room. She told me where the entrance to the top deck is. I asked her "Where are your parents?" She said "They are already in a lifeboat." We got to the top deck. It was about 1:15 by then. I saw a crew member next to a lifeboat, trying to help passengers get into lifeboats. She told me "My parents know that man, he can help us!" We walk up to him. In her best English the girl said something like "Me and my friend want to get onto the lifeboat." He glanced at me, in my old, dirty, wet clothing. He said "You can come into the lifeboat, that that sewer rat over there cannot come into the lifeboat." She walks away from the man and tells me what the man said to me. By 1:50 most if not all of the lifeboats were gone. Me and the girl, who I found out was named "Alisa Albina" were at the back of the ship. By then most people when sliding downbor jumping off. Me and Aliss were on the poop deck of the ship. We heard people screaming and saying prayers. I heard a man whisper "This is it, no going back now" He then jumped into the water, hoping to grab onto one of the life boats. I watched him as he jumped into the water and fully submerged, not rising back up to the surface. I heard a flickering noise as the lights went out. After about 30 seconds, the Titanic broke into two peices. As yhe stern crashed down, Alisa fell off. I was able yo grab her hand though. I pulled her back up. She gave me a hug, as the stern started to plunge into the ocean. We were now in the middle of the freezing Atlantic, surrounded by peices of wreckage and scared, horrified people. There was a lifeboat. I help Alisa on, but I was not able to get up, because it was to painful to even bend my elbows. The paddled away, without noticing me. I grabbed onto a peice of wreckage, snd used it to float. I looked around, freezing in terror as I realized none of the people around me were even alive. I Eventually fell asleep. I woke up to hearing crew members in the distance. I found a gun thatthat a crew member was holding. I pointed the gun into the air and fired it, hoping it would catch the crew member's attention. It did. They found me. They pulled me into the lifeboat, and wrapped me up in a blanket. I pulled a picture of my parents out of my knapsack, that was leather and fully closed. I looked at the picture and started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It did not feel like an adult though, but felt smaller, like a child's. I look behind me. It was Alisa. Eventually, we saw a ship in the distance. It was the Carpathia. Eventually, we got to New York. I tried to help Alisa find her parents, but they were nowhere to be seen. We tried to tell someone, but no one understood what we said. Eventually, we found a restaurant. I used my money I earned from gambling, and bought us both food. Me and Alisa talked. And we found out, there was a part of town with lots of Russian immigrants. I worked as a newspaper boy, and many other jobs. I saved up enough money so we could buy a house. It was a small one. A living room, a bedroom and a kitchen. Ever since, me and Alisa have lived a happy life there.

The End.


End file.
